Let's Eat
by Mysyticmoon
Summary: Lavi and his wallet suffers the consequences of having to treat Kanda to breakfast after throwing away the man's food. He really should know that no one comes between Kanda and his soba... -Not Shounen-ai- One-shot


**A/N:** I first had this under my drabble thing La ViDa, but since it's so long I choose to make it into it's own thing. Been thinking about that for a while. What? wasting time by not uploading something entirely new? nonsense... . I'll do that eventually. I'm trying -_-'

**Disclaimer**: You want to know if I own D Gray-Man? No...no I don't... These lovely characters belong to Katsura Hoshino-san.

* * *

**Breakfast**

**Let's Eat**

"Oi, Baka Usagi, wake up."

Lavi heard the voice before feeling the nudge and for that he was grateful. Subconsciously, he at least managed to shift into a position that the contact did not affect him much.

"Oi-" the nudge- more forceful and hard.

Lavi, now quite aware that not only was his room still shrouded in the dim early morning light, provided from the source outside, he also realized that the voice and prodding that he was so graciously awarded with, really should not have been there. He cracked open his left eye –his right, skillfully hidden under his mop of orange-red hair- fully taking in his surroundings.

Gaze falling upon a long, slick, black haired silhouette, his mind told him that he should have known better than to utter anything, but his body's actions hadn't quite caught up to what would for the moment be considered 'the morning rush'.

"Yuu-chan's come to me as a beautiful angel-"

He really_ should_ have known better than to open his mouth. Nothing backed that fact up more than when he received the blow to the head.

**x-X-x**

"You didn't have ta kick me, Yuu." Lavi rubbed the tip of his head gingerly.

"I told you it slipped." The red-head regarded the raven haired man beside him incredulously. "I meant to punch you."

Lavi pouted a bit; as if that clarification helped anything? "Why were you in my room anyway?"

"I told you. You owe me."

"Ya coulda just called." When he got no response he continued. "Besides Yuu, those noodles were old. You shouldn't have got all at one time ya know." He could have gone on to say that the man should consider changing his diet, but he knew his friend well enough to know that that would have gotten them no where.

Kanda simply 'che'd' as they walked.

Lavi's hand automatically made its way to his mouth, blocking a yawn; a tear forming in the corner of his uncovered eye. "Why breakfast?" he said referring to where they were headed and what for.

Kanda turned away, though Lavi already figured it had been to stop a yawn of his own. After all, the things seemed to be contagious. The older boy che'd again. "It's not just breakfast. It's every meal until you pay me back for throwing away my food, Usagi." He then glanced at Lavi as if challenging him to say something against him.

"Aww, but Yuu-chan, why do I have to pay~?"

Kanda stared at the redhead as if he had begun speaking in one of the many languages he had known. "Because I'm not the one who threw away the damn food!"

**x-X-x**

The pair arrived at a cozy side coffee shop and took a booth inside at the back of the establishment; they took seats opposite one another.

Kanda skimmed the menu in disdain before staring Lavi in the face with the same expression. "Soba isn't on the menu."

Lavi looked to him as if it were the most obvious thing before replying. "Of course Yuu-chan, it's a coffee shop. There's coffee and tea and sandwiches and cake." He stated, a crooked grin adorning his lips.

Kanda had been about to snap before a cute waitress, about one or two years younger- at most- than them, sporting pigtails, approached the table; indirectly helping the redhead. Lavi gave her his best smile and Kanda had been sure that he saw hearts in the others eyes.

The girl flashed them both a cheerful smile before speaking. "Hello, my name is Lenalee Lee, and I'll be taking your orders."

Kanda's mind immediately flashed with 'No kidding' but settled with a -che- instead.

Lenalee continued, "Is there anything I can get you?"

Lavi's own mind flashed with 'Yes! Your number!' but something out of the corner of his eye stopped him. Looking over at the counter, he saw a bespectacled man biting down onto a handkerchief while looking towards Lenalee, tears streaming out of his eyes. His gaze then shifted towards Lavi and he fixed the redhead with a heated glare. Lavi looked away and pretended not to see it, but he had enough sense not to say what was on his mind.

Kanda opened his mouth and Lavi cut him off before anything came out. He just knew the black haired man was going to sprout some nonsense about soba again. And in any case, the glare he got from Kanda was much more welcome than the one from that man. He stopped himself from glancing towards the counter again. "I'll take a fruit punch," he saw Kanda get this freaky smirk after he said that. "and a large slice of the carrot cheese cake." The smirk got freakier…

"Uh…and for my l-, err friend, he'll get a steaming cup of green tea, and some of those fish puffs."

The waitress jutted down the orders with quick ease. Before she could reach for the menus, Kanda took his and whacked Lavi upside the head. This earned him a look from Lenalee and Lavi, who was now clutching his head. And the red head swore he heard some kind of chuckling in the distance.

"That's for ordering my food for me, baka."

At least he hadn't actually said 'lovely friend' like he was going to. No, he had learned from his morning experience, for now. He might have had a concussion by now, if he didn't already have one.

Lenalee spared Lavi a sympathetic smile before hurrying off.

"Yuu, ya gotta stop hittin' me, I think I'm losin' brain cells here! And why are yuh looking at me like that….?" He noticed that Kanda's earlier freaky smirk thing hadn't quite disappeared.

Kanda just kept the expression up "Usagi." He muttered, smugly.

Maybe he really _was_ losing those brain cells as it took Lavi awhile to put two and two together. The carrot cake. He almost groaned, but then remembered the fruit punch. "Don' hit me." He pouted and sent a half hearted glare across the table. Kanda 'che'd'

"'Sides, Yuu, if I'm paying for the food, shouldn't I get ta say in what I'm spendin' my money on?"

He earned a blank stare.

"The only thing you 'get a say in' is where and how I'm going to find you before dragging you off to _buy_ my food."

Kanda propped his head in the palm of his hand and looked outside of the window. Lavi took the time to check his funds and what would be left of it after he finished paying for everything. He also got a say in how much more hours he could work to earn more for Kanda's draining food needs. Maybe he should have just let the man contract some illness from eating only expired noodles.

Shortly after, Lenalee came back to their table with a tray filled with their orders. She placed the drinks first, cups full to the rim without a drop spilling, and then the desserts. She flashed them another smile, "Enjoy~"

Lavi immediately took a bite of the carrot cheese cake; licking any of the excess that remained on his lips. He looked over at Kanda who sipped at his green tea with such a ridiculous amount of grace he only knew Kanda to have. He also saw Kanda eye the puffs critically.

"Oi, Usagi." Kanda called without looking up from the puffs. He placed his cup neatly on the table, took up a fork and prodded the thing as if the grind up bits of fish within the pastry might still be alive. Kanda cut off a piece and spared it onto the fork, only looking at Lavi as he lifted the utensil into the air. It was time for Lavi to look at the pastry as if it were alive.

"Whaddya doin' Y- mmphf"

Lavi began choking and Kanda had the audacity to look like he hadn't just tried to shove a fork full of pastry down Lavi's throat. Lavi managed to swallow the bits without keeling over. He sent an accusatory look Kanda's way. And the man didn't even have the decency to look apologetic even when he was staring right. Into. Lavi's. Eyes!

"How does it taste?"

Lavi wanted to make a face. Was that really fish? "mmm, it's great, Yuu-"

"Good, then you can have the rest of it." Before he even had a chance to protest, Kanda was shoving another piece into his mouth. And he actually fed him the whole thing, even if it was to make sure he didn't have to stare at it any longer.

Lavi swallowed. "Yuu, ya aren't gonna eat anything? You dragged me outta bed!" he whined.

Kanda's reply? "You owe me."

"Yeah but Yuu….Why not just eat part of my cake? It's great." Kanda regarded him skeptically. "No, really."

They got into a heated little banter of Lavi _'knowing' _Kanda didn't eat sweets and Lavi saying that they '_came for breakfast_' so by all means Kanda should be having just that and _not _only a cup of tea. And maybe Kanda got tired of Lavi's voice or not having a knife to decapitate the rabbit or maybe he had a change of heart. Okay, so it was most likely the first two reasons, but whatever it truly was, Kanda told Lavi to shut up and he did.

Kanda stared at the cake like it was his arch nemesis. He could smell its sweetness. "Give me a piece with mostly carrots." He opened his mouth slightly and Lavi gawked. Kanda twitched. "Give me the damn cake!"

Lavi fumbled, "But, Yuu, ya can't really see the carrots, it's-"

Kanda glared.

"umm, hehe, this part is loaded with carrots." He led the fork towards Kanda's mouth carefully, unlike Kanda; he didn't plan to choke the man with pastry.

Kanda chewed the cake with an expression of disdain. "Tell anyone and I will kill you."

Lavi didn't know if he meant the part about Kanda actually eating sweets or the fact that he was _fed_. But either way, Lavi just smiled. "Sure, Yuu. Of course."

-che-

* * *

A smile still etched into Lavi's features when the two got ready to leave. He paid the bill and his money got depleted but despite his _and_ his wallet's ill-treatment, going out to breakfast with his friend was a welcome treat. Lavi took a bite out of the apple strudel he had bought on the way out. He was about to make it into the safe haven of 'outside the shop' when he heard Kanda calling to him. He looked back to see his friend rooted to the spot.

"Oi, Lavi-"

"Whad is it, Yuu?"

"-Why is that person eating soba?" Kanda continued as if the red head hadn't said a word.

Lavi blinked and his smile faltered. His head turned slowly in the direction that Kanda was staring in, oh so intently. Sure enough, there at a table, Lavi saw the profile of an old man, with a red scar on his face, chowing down, or rather inhaling a large portion of soba noodles. He blinked again and did a quick memory scan of the coffee shop's menu. When he turned back to Kanda, their eyes met, but Lavi realized that Kanda's eyes were becoming clearer and clearer the closer he got. "umm, Yuu-"

**x-X-x**

Lenalee walked over to the man eating a bowl of soba. "Hello, Allen," she called brightly but her eyes lingered on the dish.

Allen saw the look and smiled sheepishly. "I hope that I'm not late for my shift. I traveled a bit and bought a lot of food at a café a few blocks away." Lenalee regarded him curiously so he continued. "I didn't want to eat at the coffee shop and cause any inconveniences. You know my appetite." He chuckled and Lenalee joined him.

"You're sweet, Allen, but I'm sure someone got inconvenienced by this." She meant the café that he bought the things from in the first place. But she had no idea how that statement rang true for a certain red head.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed that. :) For anyone who read it already while it was under 'La ViDa'... sorry~ :s


End file.
